Ice's Mission 2
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Ice goes and spies on Lightning :D Just a humorous little fic. Rated T for sexual themes, language and a pervert XD oh and violence


**Kai: hmm this is just a little humor fic XD Lets go see how Ice is doing shall we ^^**

Ice: Hey guys! *waves to audience* ^-^ ready for another adventure :D? Good ^.^ Today, we shall go and spy on Lightning. Dangerous, yes indeed but so worth it if you get a good shot *holds camera* Now, remember the lessons I taught you last time. They always important.

**Step 1**

Ice: Alright there she is *pokes head out from a bush, pointing toward Lightning who was sitting on a bench with Lia **(my other OC) **and talking* Alright, some people find that girl girl or guy guy love is bad. Well in my humble opinion, and some other men Im guessing, girl girl love is the best thing ever. Especially if they are hot. But again, when you have a soldier who would gladly kick your ass, best to keep out of sight. *has camera ready*

**Step 2**

Ice: *watches as they both stand and start walking* now, it is best to stay in cover all the while you are following. When outside, try hiding in bushes or behind large objects like a bench, or sometimes blend into a large crowed. The best thing is to wear disguise. But don't let your target catch you holding a camera, they'll think your a stalker and go over and kick your ass. *starts following, careful as he hides in bushes and follows them. Occasionaly taking a few pictures whenever he got a good shot of the two interacting* Getting a few cute adorable shots are nice because it is cute. But for our goal we'll need to get a closer look. Let's head to Lightning's home. *he then went off*

**Step 3**

Ice: *climbs through a window and huffs* alright, now you need to estimate a good spot to find that would make a great shot. The bedroom or bathroom is a good spot, but bathrooms dont really have any good hiding spots. You have to be careful because in a house, your target will most likely hear you and it will be hard to get away. So look around for good exits. Luckily, Lightning's bedroom has a window. *goes into the bedroom and hides behind the curtains, the camera ready*

**Step 4**

Lightning: *walks in with Lia, stretching softly, blushing as the thief kissed her*

Ice: *watches, keeping still* Now it is important to keep absolutely still and keep your breathing low. Unlike outside, the simplest sounds can alert them since it's so quiet.

**Step 5**

Lightning: *gasps softly as Lia softly kissed along her neck, wrapping her arms around the thiefs neck*

Ice: Okay, I know you want to start taking thousands of pictures right now. But thats a dangerous move. You only get one shot. Unless your very lucky and your target is distracted. The best way is wait to get the very best moment to take your picture. *whispers quietly to the audience*

Lightning: Lia... *blushes more as the thief softly removed her blouse and her bra, gasping as the thief touched her*

Ice: *looks through the camera lens, watching closely, zooming in*

Lightning: *softly removes Lia's shirt and kissed her*

Ice: *watched as they soon got naked and went down on the bed* alright this is pretty good *takes picture*

Lightning: *blinks a bit, glancing around* Lia did you hear something? *she murmured*

Lia: *paused* hmmm yeah...

Ice: Now is the best time to get out. *slowly opens the window and starts climbing out quietly*

Lia: ...*stares at the curtians, picking up one of the clothes then chucked it there*

Ice: *gets hit in the face and falls backward, landing on the ground with a thud*

Lightning: *gasped covering herself then snarled* IIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEE!

**Step 6**

Ice: Alright, we've been discovered, you have to be careful with thieves now. They have very sharp eyes. Now we all know what to do right? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *bolts away*

**~later~**

Lightning: God damnit now where did he go? That pervert! *is furious*

Lia: *thought* hmm... well he has to somewhere *looks at a trashcan* ... well hes not here... let's go. *takes Lightning's hand and whispers in her ear and both hide behind a tree*

Ice: *slowly pokes head out of the trashcan* alright now we just make a ton of copies as you all should know right?

Lightning: AHA!

Ice: ...also, best to not try this with Lia around. She's quite the sharp little thief. *bolts away as Lightning chases him, firing her gunblade at him*

Lia: *watches then looks at the audience curiously* ...I suggest you don't try this at home alright? Thanks for watching *smiles waving as Ice gets beaten to a pulp by Lightning behind her*

**Kai: O.o**


End file.
